


The untitled love story of Taemin and Ten because the author is too uncreative to come up with an original title

by Taemin_jams



Series: Superm artschool au [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Anxious Lee Taemin, Art School, Boys Kissing, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Dancer Lee Taemin, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, School, Social Anxiety, Soft Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, TenMin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemin_jams/pseuds/Taemin_jams
Summary: Taemin has been building walls. Ten invites himself into his life and starts breaking them.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Superm artschool au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The untitled love story of Taemin and Ten because the author is too uncreative to come up with an original title

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I had Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus stuck in my head while -- and after writing this is concerning.  
> Also: if you can help me with coming up with a good title it'd be much appreciated :')

Everything and everyone was unfamiliar, and the prevailing tension stressed him out. Taemin had fancied the idea of going to an art school where he could study and learn about something that was genuinely compelling to him. However, there was one downside. The wave of excitement was evanescent when he heard he had been accepted as a dance major.

Going to an art school involved crawling out of his shell, breaking off the walls Taemin had built around himself over the years. Conversing with people was something that did not come intuitively to him. Right now, he was completely flying blind.

A bubble of anxiety was swelling inside of him. All these people encompassing him, chattering happily, solely fed his desire to retreat in his safe bedroom where he could seal himself away from the world. The intimidating society that was waiting for him outside of his house. If he danced, he did not have to ponder about the unforeseeable future that was waiting on his doorstep.

There were so many diverse people from different years and different majors. This was just a gathering to get to know each other. Taemin had attempted to assure himself that it was going to be alright, but once he arrived, he already apprehended that it was a quagmire.

The fact that he didn’t know anyone was not accommodating. The only person he trusted, the only one he could rely on, had fallen ill, and here Taemin was. Alone. Without Jongin by his side to shelter him, Taemin was left feeling vulnerable and nervous.

He had subsequently located a less congested area after seeking for a while and settled down on one of the benches. He then noticed how much he was trembling and despised himself for being such a coward. Taemin strived to retrieve the words his therapist told him about handling his panic attacks.

Free your mind, breathe in, breathe out. Inhale, exhale. Try to concentrate adequately on the principles that calm you down. Taemin couldn’t recollect any calming thoughts at the time.

He took out his phone with shaky hands, partly fearing that it would slip from his fingers. The quivering of his hands was less when he plugged his earphones in and closed his eyes.

Taemin focused on the soft melody, the sympathetic speeches he knew were not meant for him. Once he started to disregard the innumerable people around him, his anxiousness desisted, and Taemin’s mind was at rest.

A light brush of fingertips on his upper arm resulted in his body tensing. Taemin's shoulders were in a straight line as he clenched his hand tighter around his phone, his knuckles turning white. Someone perched down beside him and deliberately took out one of his earphones. Taemin opened his eyes, startled, and observed ripped jeans and white sneakers.

Taemin felt his palms get moist with anxiety. His heart rate increased, and a knot formed in his stomach, tightening to the point that he began to feel nauseous.

“Nice song,” a gentle voice uttered, and Taemin understood an instant too late that the statement from the male next to him was addressed to him. He didn’t know how to respond. The knot in his stomach seemed to have transferred to his throat, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Usually, Jongin would be there with his illustrious grin and handsome face so Taemin could conceal in his shadow. Jongin wasn’t here.

“What is the name of the singer?” The stranger asked. An interested tone laid in his voice. He sounded neither pushy nor impatient because Taemin wasn’t replying. It was subtle. Considerate.

“Don McLean'', whispered Taemin. It was a miracle the other understood what he said over the boisterous chattering and ugly background music in the room. Taemin heard him hum. One of the white sneakers began tapping unostentatiously, simultaneously with the benumbed rhythm of the song.

The unknown male had not been harassing him at all so far. He had been attentive and composed in an understanding manner. All things considered, Taemin decided that the other might have acquired enough of his trust for him to look up and maybe catch a glimpse of the face of the other.

And when he vanquished his inner battle of courage, Taemin was left star-struck at how beautiful the boy -- the young man next to him was. His face was one with sharp features, but his eyes showed nothing but gentleness and seemed to sparkle as his refined lips curved upwards into a small, reassuring smile.

“Hi,” the handsome man said. “My name is Ten. Can I know yours?”

This was a lot for Taemin to process, but he wanted to give it a try. He had already spoken to him, a person he didn’t know, which was a great measure. It wouldn’t hurt to make another now, would it?

“I’m Taemin.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” replied Ten, that sympathetic smile never leaving his features. It was a little confusing. Ten studied Taemin as if he were the most radiant, delicate person in the room, which he unquestionably wasn’t. This encounter was unlike any other Taemin’s had before, and he was pleasantly surprised.

“Me too,” he stammered after a while. An apology for his inconvenient anxiety would be appropriate. “I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know how- It’s difficult…”

Ten granted him no opportunity to worry about his faltered speaking. His hand wandered up to Taemin’s, slowly, providing him all of time and space to move away or tell him no. Taemin didn’t object. Ten proceeded until his palm was hovering over Taemin’s as a reassuring indication.

Taemin clenched his teeth, but when Ten didn’t make any other move that could possibly cajole unwanted actions.

“Don’t worry about it, Taemin. You’re a very nice person, I’d like to get to know you more.” Ten’s thumb stroked lightly up and down the skin of Taemin’s hand. It felt so alien, but it was comforting all the same.

“I… okay,” said Taemin softly, his voice wavering, yet Ten didn’t seem to mind. Ten began talking about himself, occasionally asking Taemin questions. So Taemin learned that Ten was a little younger than him. He majored in graphic design and dreamed of becoming a tattoo artist. Ten had a younger sister, and he liked cats and music.

And Ten discovered that Taemin was a dance major, aspired to become a choreographer, likes the same kinds of music as Ten, and that his best friend had caught a cold.

Ten offered to be Taemin’s spare best friend, what Taemin had agreed on with a careful smile that seemed to brighten Ten’s face even more. “Let’s exchange numbers,” proposed Ten in the end, and they did. Taemin was overwhelmed by how easily he was able to open up to Ten and actually have a conversation with him. Ten had facilitated everything.

~

It appeared that Taemin had a lot less trouble with communicating when they were texting, so Ten made sure they texted a lot. Every evening, he would ask Taemin how he was doing. They would have conversations from casual to exceedingly meaningful, and Ten's fondness of the other man increased rapidly.

The second time they met was when Ten had unwittingly marched into the wrong classroom, happening upon a group of dance majors. Taemin was there too, looking gorgeous as ever. He was alone, his hair falling over his eyes as he stared at his table.

He hadn't taken notice of Ten yet. Consequently, he jolted in surprise when Ten suddenly stood in front of him, dragging his arms over his shoulders and pulling Taemin into a tight embrace.

“Good afternoon, Taemin,” mumbled Ten. “Sorry for startling you, but you looked like you could use a hug.”

“Ten,” Taemin choked out. “I did not… I didn’t expect to see you here.” He hesitantly draped his arms around Ten, pretending not to notice the few glances his classmates sent them.

“Wrong classroom,” replied Ten sheepishly as they broke away. “But then I saw you. Thought I could come in and say hi for a bit.”

Taemin smiled. He appeared to feel much more comfortable around him compared with their first encounter. He now looked Ten in the eye and wore an easy smile as he spoke, which was not doing any good to Ten’s heart. The way the corners of Taemin’s plush lips curled into a shy grin was straight-up charming, and Ten had to try his hardest not to gawk like a moron.

Ten silently thanked the engineer that had invented texting, because his texting sessions with Taemin had apparently helped the dancer to feel at ease in Ten’s presence.

“It is not like I want you to leave me,” said Taemin, his voice as quiet as it always was but steadier than it used to be. “But you should really go now. You are very late already.”

“Right,” said Ten. “I guess I’ll see you around then?” He was about to head out, but Taemin grabbed his wrist before he could do so. Ten turned back, surprised, to see a very conscious-looking Taemin letting go of his wrist quickly.

“I eh... when… when will I see you again?”

“Soon, I promise. Text me when you’re free, and we can hang out together if you want.”

Taemin beamed, and Ten’s heart fluttered. Long after he had left the classroom, he could still feel the abstruse sparkles of excitement and a pleasant but unknown emotion. The unfamiliarity didn’t bother him, however, because Ten felt like he could fly.

~

Merely two days later, Taemin’s afternoon was free. Ten turned out to have a short schedule on the very same day as well, and they agreed to meet at the dancing rooms where Taemin had his final class.

Taemin had probably made more mistakes in that one practice session than all the practice sessions in the past week combined. Taemin considered himself lucky as his teacher somehow failed to notice how distracted he was. Jongin did, however, and sent him worried glances every now and then.

Jongin knew about Taemin’s developing friendship with Ten. He also knew about their meet-up that afternoon, and he was aware of Taemin’s anxiousness. Being his best friend since kindergarten, Jongin probably knew Taemin better than his own parents did. Taemin appreciated his worry for him, but right now, it wasn’t helping even the slightest bit.

Thoughts of uneasiness flashed through his mind. What if Ten wouldn’t show up? What if Taemin had appeared too clingy when he asked to see him again? What if Ten only wanted to hang out with him because he pitied him?

Those worries were quick to dissolve when he walked out of the changing room. He was greeted by Ten’s arms, his casual greeting that apparently had elaborated into a hug. Well, Ten had promised to hug him each time they met, after all.

Ten’s hugs were like a cure. They made Taemin forget about his exhaustion, his stress, and his anxiety for a short, but magical moment. The way his slender fingers lingered on his arms a little longer after he had moved away, leaving Taemin’s mind fuzzy, coveting for more. If it were for him, Taemin would hold Ten’s body pressed up to his own for an eternity.

He immediately missed the welcoming warmth the instant Ten broke their corporal contact. Ten eyed him like he always did, his eyes glittering with an amorphous shimmer of adoration.

“How was practice?” Inquired Ten and Taemin needed a moment to recollect his thoughts. When he presumed the stability of his voice would be adequate for speaking, he decided to honestly tell Ten about how he kept messing up because he was nervous.

Ten chuckled. But not in a way one would do to make fun of him. Ten put his hand on his shoulder, seemingly not noticing how Taemin almost jumped in surprise. Or maybe he did but chose not to comment. Taemin appreciated how Ten treated him like he would treat any other person, not making a problem of his insecurities at all.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” said Ten, his hand still on Taemin’s shoulder. “I’m going to make sure we won’t be awkwardly sitting on a bench and stare at pigeons.”

“What are you up to?” Asked Taemin.

“What are we up to,” corrected Ten with a sly grin. “Have you seen the ice rink on the market square?”

Taemin nodded, he indeed had. For a very short time, that was. He and Jongin went to get some coffee together several days ago and strolled past the skating rink on their way.

“What do you think of an afternoon skating with me?”

“I can’t… I never… I have never really skated before,” stammered Taemin.

“Not a problem!” Said Ten immediately. “I will teach you.”

~

“Damn,” Ten spoke as he helped Taemin put on his skates. “They’re still playing Christmas songs in the middle of January.”

“It’s to set the winter-mood,” suspected Taemin. His eyes darted down to his pearly white skates that looked like they had been used a thousand times, which they likely had. “I… I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“Of course you can, you’re a dancer. I’m sure you’ll advance quickly. And anyone can learn to skate.” Ten tightened the straps on his own skates.

“Except for people with no legs.”

“Right,” Ten grinned.

“I don’t want to make a fool of myself…”

Ten’s eyes now fixated on him. “Don’t worry, Taemin. You are far from the only one who doesn’t know how to skate, that’s for sure. No one will look oddly if you fall, for you are certainly not the first one who hasn’t learned how to balance themselves on thin blades yet.”

Taemin studied him for a moment, and Ten guessed he was trying to catch a glimpse of dishonesty. Taemin failed to find any, and Ten wanted nothing more but to raise his self-esteem a little.

“Besides,” continued Ten. “I got you.”

Letting go of the railing was a lot scarier when he was actually on the ice. Ten had finally persuaded Taemin into letting go by offering his hand, and now Taemin was making tiny steps onwards, trying his best to preserve his balance. Ten’s fingers must have been blue and purple by the time they reached the opposing side of the ice rink, for Taemin clutched tightly onto his hand in despair every time he almost fell.

Ten didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary. His face displayed pure delight whenever Taemin managed to stride forward without relying on Ten, and the best part about it was the small, proud smile he wore whenever he did so. His confidence became less bereft.

Just before they reached the other side, Taemin lost his balance. His fall couldn’t have been too painful, but Ten immediately crouched down in order to check if he was alright. Taemin turned around, seated on his butt, and looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into a giggling fit. It was the cutest sound ever, and Ten was quick to join him.

As Ten helped Taemin back up, the latter stumbled helplessly into his chest. Ten was not sure whether it was clumsiness or intentionally, but he wasn’t complaining either way. There was something calming yet thrilling about having Taemin so close to him.

“You alright?” He asked, despite knowing the answer already. Taemin grinned broadly and nodded. “You caught me.”

“I will catch you every time you fall,” Ten guaranteed. He could solely hope for Taemin to understand the circumlocution he construed to that promise.

~

Taemin’s crush was getting out of hand. The little sparks inside of him had steadily evolved into a conflagration burning his insides each time Ten texted him or spoke to him. Even when the other simply glanced at him, the cogent flames licking at his skin where Ten’s fingers had previously laid invigorated.

He managed to conceal his vigorously growing feelings towards the other surprisingly well, but it only got more difficult when Ten began complimenting him randomly, every single day. Taemin didn’t dare to hope.

“I want to see you dance,” announced Ten one day, in a tone he would use if he were talking about something casual like the weather.

To Taemin, it was everything but casual. Dancing had always been his passion, his personal outlet of emotion. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it if Ten watched him. He might top classes based on grades, but a teacher’s criticising gaze was somehow less nerve-wracking than the thought of Ten’s stunning eyes following his every move.

But no matter how much nervousness it elicited, Taemin’s ability to tell Ten no had never existed anyway.

“There are a few practice rooms unoccupied this evening,” he said, silently attempting to convince himself there was nothing to be nervous about. Taemin headed to the dance studios, automatically assuming that Ten would follow.

“Taemin?” Ten called out. Taemin halted abruptly, and Ten bumped into his back. “Shit. Sorry.”

“Uh, my fault,” said Taemin. “What’s up?”

Ten seemed to hesitate. “I was wondering if… no, this sounds stupid.”

Taemin eyed him with raised eyebrows. “I’m sure it doesn’t. You’re making me curious now.”

“I have an assignment where I need to study body proportions,” declared Ten. “I was just wondering if I could, like, draw you? If you’re okay with that?”

“Ah,” said Taemin. “You need me to pose for you?”

“No need,” replied Ten. “I’d like to sketch you as you dance.”

“I… sure?” said Taemin, his voice quavering a little. The idea of Ten watching and sketching him brought him mixed feelings. It was scary because what if he messed up? He didn’t want to disappoint Ten. But at the same time, it was exciting. It was sort of honouring that Ten wanted to draw him, for he could have chosen anyone. Jongin with his muscular body, or Ten’s friend that was in the same art major as he was. And with that face, presumably any girl in the school. Still, he had asked Taemin.

“Anything particular you want me to dance to?” He hadn’t bothered to change into his usual dance clothes, not wanting to waste a single minute of the time he spent together with Ten.

“Something slow would be nice,” suggested Ten. “It’ll be easier for me to capture your movements.”

Taemin nodded. That made sense. It didn’t require a long time of searching to find a slow song he knew the choreography of.

“Just pretend that I’m not here,” said Ten while arranging his tools on the floor. “I’m sure you will do great.” Occasionally, Taemin the pessimist needed a sanguine person like Ten in his life.

Putting his solicitous thoughts away came easier when he danced, being able to free his mind from concerns. Ten’s advice helped him to overcome his nervosity. Not thinking about Ten’s prevailing presence and disregarding the intensity of his eyes burning holes into his back precluded any unnecessary mistakes. Apart from the major ones, because he hadn’t danced to this song in a while and forgot small parts of the choreography.

The song ended, and so did Taemin’s trance. He glanced at himself in the mirror, trying to assure himself that his flushed cheeks were only a result of his dancing.

Ten gave him a solitary standing ovation that wasn’t that intimidating. It still counted, nevertheless. Taemin turned to face him and bowed elegantly in an exaggerated manner, nearly tripping over his own feet.

“Not only are you a proficient dancer, but you also have the best endings,” chuckled Ten.

The reason for Taemin’s red cheeks was really just the intensity of the choreography, nothing more. “Were you able to sketch?”

Ten nodded. “I made some quick sketches that I will work out later. I got the positions down, at least.”

“Will you show me when you’re done?”

“Of course. It’s you I’m drawing after all.”

Taemin smiled. Ten knowingly, the sketches would turn out amazing. Ten had sent him various pictures of drawings he made when Taemin asked for it. Taemin had told him how talented he was, and Ten had disagreed.

Skilled, not talented. Nobody is a born artist. Some people just get the hang of it quicker than others. All of my skills come through practice. And when Taemin thought about it afterwards, he discerned that the same went for dancing. Or any sort of skill in general. As long as you put enough time, practice, and passion into it, you will get an assiduous result.

Currently, Ten wasn’t the only one asking bold questions. Taemin had wanted to do it for some time now, but he hadn’t had the courage. He didn’t want to appear intrusive. But now should be the right time. Taemin took a deep breath and swallowed the lump of hesitance in his throat away before speaking up.

“Do you want to dance with me?”

Ten’s head briefly moved upwards. The feeling that overwhelmed Taemin as he saw the tenderness in Ten’s eyes was suffocating but in a good way. It was as if he was submerging in a sea of emotions that made his heart swell.

“I’d love to,” said Ten. “But I’m far from a brilliant dancer.” 

“Not a problem,” said Taemin softly as he reached out his hand for Ten to take. “I will teach you.”

~

If this was heaven, Taemin was probably the most stunning angel of them all. Ten tried his very best to follow his lead, but it was hard to concentrate on dancing when the only other person in the room was Taemin.

Taemin had already looked enticing when Ten watched him through the mirror. Now he stands almost chest to chest with him, Taemin’s one hand resting on his waist while the other had intertwined their fingers. Every move Taemin made seemed sophisticated but effortless at the same time.

The song that was playing was a slow one as well, Ten didn’t know the title, but it sounded familiar. Their mindless swaying didn’t accord with the rhythm at all, but Ten couldn’t care less. Taemin had his eyes on the floor, probably keeping track of his footwork. It gave Ten the perfect opportunity to study his face for longer than a few seconds without appearing as creepy.

Their slight height difference was now more apparent, Taemin being a good few centimeters taller than him. Taemin’s hair had partly fallen over his eyes, but Ten could still somewhat see them. The colour reminded him of dark chocolate, chaste and rich. There was a small mole on the side of his nose that Ten had never paid attention to before, but now he did, he thought it was the cutest thing.

Ten’s eyes examined further and were now on Taemin’s lips. They looked soft and full, and part of him just wanted to pull Taemin into a kiss at that instant. He tried to imagine what they would feel like against his own but was pulled out of his pondering as Taemin coaxed him into a spin by raising his arm.

“You’re good,” Taemin commented. “Soon, you will be able to keep up with Jongin’s ballet moves.”

Ten snorted. “In my dreams, maybe.” If only his dreams were about dancing and not about kissing Taemin. This was inappropriate, and Taemin probably didn’t even feel the same way. Being in love was frustrating.

“Are you alright?” Asked Taemin. The song had ended but Ten was still musing about what to do with his helpless crush on his friend. “You are being awfully quiet.”

Ten immediately recovered and pulled his lips into a smile. “I’m great.”

Taemin frowned. “You’re thinking.”

“That’s generally what people do,” said Ten. “But yeah, I was just thinking. Nothing serious, don’t worry.”

“Okay… Do you want to do anything else here?” Asked Taemin, and Ten shook his head in response. “Not anything specific. We can go out and get some coffee. I’m paying.”

“Alright,” said Taemin. “That is very nice of you.” He scrambled his belongings together and stuffed them impetuously into his bag.

“I am very nice,” replied Ten with fake indignation. Taemin just smiled mischievously, and Ten felt like a hormonal teenager, hopelessly in love.

~

It had begun to snow. Tiny flocks of white crystals glittered in Ten’s hair, making him look even more ethereal than he already did. The only reason that Taemin’s hands were still warm was because of the heat of his coffee.

“Where do you live?” Asked Ten. “Not trying to be a stalker or anything, but if we don’t live too far away from each other, we can perhaps walk home together.” They were walking alongside each other through the shopping district that was full of people. The air was filled with chatter and muted radio music. The sun had set some time ago, but the streets were illuminated with thousands of little lights and luminous neon ads on the walls, giving off a convivial atmosphere.

Taemin told him his address, and Ten’s face lit up. “Lucky, that’s not too far from my parental house. I will walk you home.”

Taemin nodded. That sounded like a pleasant idea.

“Thanks for the coffee,” said Taemin when they stood on his doorstep. “Please get home safely.”

“No problem!” Said Ten. “And yes, I will. As I said, I don’t live far from here. Taemin, I had a nice time today.”

“Me too,” replied Taemin in agreement. His heart was thumping a little faster inside of his ribcage. Had this been a date? It certainly felt like a date. Ten had taken him to a coffee shop and paid for him, then walked him home through the soundless falling of snowflakes. There was only one paradigm of a cliché date that was yet missing…

And with the way Ten gazed at his lips just then, leisurely moving closer,

Taemin’s eyes fluttered shut, not knowing whether it was fear or anticipation. Or both. Kiss me, he thought. I’m ready. He wasn’t sure if he really was, but the longing was extant.

A shaky breath escaped his lips when he felt two surprisingly soft hands on his cheeks. Next, Ten gently swept his bangs from his forehead. A pair of warm lips pressed against the cool skin.

“Goodnight, Taemin,” said Ten, letting go of his head and taking an apprehensive step back. Taemin felt his knees go weak and grasped onto the doorpost, trying to hold himself up when Ten turned around.

“Goodnight, Ten,” returned Taemin. Ten glanced over his shoulder once more. A small smile played on his lips, and he stuck up his hand to wave at Taemin before disappearing into the night.

Taemin went inside quick, body immediately slumping back against the door the moment he closed it. He touched his forehead where Ten’s lips had previously been, and heat rose to his cheeks.

Fuck.

~

The day that followed was cold, but to Ten’s disappointment, the amount of snow that had fallen was close to nothing. The day after, however, Ten went to school exceedingly early. The sun was barely up, and the few red sun rays bathed the white wonderland in a fiery glow. Ten loved snow.

He turned out not to be the first person to enter the campus. He saw an all-too-familiar figure with his back turned towards him, but Ten immediately recognised him. Of course.

“Taemin!”

Said one spun around, surprised, and his mouth broke into a smile as soon as he saw Ten. “Hey.”

“Are you a morning person?” Asked Ten. “I thought that I was early.”

“Mmh, I’m not,” was the response. “I usually hate mornings with passion. Unless it’s a snowy morning, and I will be the first one to leave footprints in the fresh snow.”

“Me too,” exclaimed Ten. “Snowy mornings are the best.”

Taemin beamed. “They are! Untouched snow in the morning makes me want to dance.”

“I’m not stopping you,” said Ten. “But I’m gonna laugh if you slip.”

“Laugh all you want, I like your laugh.” It slipped out before he realised what he actually said. “I mean- I…” Taemin was blushing, and it was not because of the cold. Ten was now sure.

“I like your laugh too,” he said. “Your joy is my joy.”

“Ten,” Taemin breathed out. “Ten, I…”

It was now or never. “Taemin, I like you. A lot. I’m not sure if you knew, or if you like me back. It’s okay if you don’t. I just want you to know that I really, really like you.”

Taemin was looking at him, eyes wide. “Ten… “ Ten was prepared to get turned down, to hear any sort of rejection. But all Taemin did was stride forward and grasp onto his shoulders. “Ten,” Taemin repeated in a whisper. “How can I not like you back?”

Ten’s heart tumbled in his chest. The small remnant of hope flared up, and the freezing cold was forgotten. The only thing Ten could focus on was Taemin and his wet eyes that shimmered of fondness. Taemin’s lips that were parted slightly as he hesitantly leaned in closer, anticipating commencement from Ten.

It only took him a few seconds to recollect himself and assimilate the disclosure of Taemin’s feelings towards him. “Ten,” called Taemin. “Ten, I want to kiss you. Can… Can we do that?”

The sound of his name sounded a thousand times better when Taemin pronounced it. Ten reached to touch Taemin’s cheek, trying to pull him closer by any means. “Of course,” he mumbled. His free hand searched for Taemin’s, squeezing gently in reassurance.

It was only a matter of seconds before Ten reduced the few inches of cold air that separated them, his lips briefly brushing over Taemin’s. He felt Taemin gasp softly, chasing after his lips as soon as the contact ceased. Ten smiled in their kiss. The loads of happiness that seemed to explode inside of him were immeasurable.

As overcome with emotion as he was, Ten didn’t fail to notice that Taemin was equally quivering. His hands had formed fists on Ten’s shoulders.

Ten tried to find the right words to say but couldn’t. What was he supposed to say? It was far too early in the morning for his brain to function the desired amount.

“I…” Taemin started but closed his mouth again, seeming to rethink his words. “I liked that.”

“Me too,” said Ten, his thumb brushing over the softness of the skin of Taemin’s cheek. “We should do it more often.”

“With cuddles?”

“Definitely with cuddles.”

Taemin’s hands dropped from his shoulders, and he made a pirouette, sending the snow scattering into the air. He eyed Ten with a mischievous “I told you I was gonna dance.” And Ten already knew that his final sketch of Taemin was definitely going to contain that navy blue scarf and the snow that decorated his surroundings as a glittery blanket.

“Your birthday is next week,” mentioned Taemin. “Is there anything you want?”

Ten simply looked at him, his fingers moving up to touch his hair. “A boyfriend would be nice.”

Taemin smiled. “I can sure give that to you.”

Ten had tried to comprehend love before, it being more than just sexual attraction, more timeless and tender than animalistic instinct. But when he stood there in the snow with his arms secured around Taemin’s waist, lips pressed lightly against his temple and Taemin’s hot breath in his neck, Ten was positive he now truly understood.


End file.
